Sectionals
by Samchelite
Summary: It's the 75th annual Hunger Games... a Quarter Quell. Five Hundred and Three will die... only one will survive. Eventual Samchel. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Sectionals**

**Chapter One**

My hands tightened around the bow; my legs spread open at shoulders width apart. I carefully aimed the arrow at the messy black spot on the cloth hanging from a tree and released the arrow, watching as it flew right through the circle. I grinned as I collected the arrow, returning it to the sheath on my back. "Rachel!" The voice made me jump and I turned to see my neighbour Hiram watching me with a sad smile. "You better go home... They're announcing it in an hour." I nodded, the 75th Hunger Games - a quarter quell – was being announced tonight, though I knew it wouldn't matter if I went home or not, my mother wouldn't notice. My mother rarely got out of bed anymore, and when she did she was drunk. Her mother certainly would be drunk tonight. Her sister had been a tribute in the 50th Hunger Games in which twice the amount of tributes were sent into the arena. My mother had only been nine at the time and her sister was thirteen, she hadn't stood a chance. I forced myself to smile at Hiram and opened my mouth to ask if I could stay with them, but the ageing man shook his head and spoke first. "I know what you're going to say Rachel, but you can't stay here, you know me and Leroy love you to pieces but you're mother needs you right now." The sympathy in his voice made me want to shoot an arrow at him but he'd done too much for me for me to even voice this idea.

I couldn't remember her mother ever looking after her when she was young, it had always been my two neighbours who fed me, clothed me and prepared me for the games. They'd done all of this and never asked for anything in return from my mother. That had been why I chose to be known as Rachel Berry rather than Rachel Corcoran, they were more like parents to me than my biological parents were. I didn't even know who my father was. I handed him the sheath and the bow silently and wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me into a hug. "Give your mom a hug from me." He whispered and pulled away. I nodded and a sad smile, but I knew just as well as he did that I wouldn't be hugging my mother tonight.

I waved him goodbye, and climbed over the fence to my own garden. Compared to the Berry's garden, ours was a mess, my mother hadn't tended to it in years and the grass was overgrown, and weeds scattered the whole of the area. I entered my house through the back door, it was identical to our neighbours on the outside but as you enter you can see many differences, the walls and floors are covered with grime and dirt and the doorways were covered in spider webs. It was disgusting, but there was only so much that I could do along with school, feeding my mother and training for the games. "Mom!" I called out, walking through to the living room. There was no sign of her in there, but an empty bottle of whisky told me that she'd been in there at some point. I heard a groan from upstairs and a loud thud and I rushed up to find my mother lying near the top of the stairs. I grabbed her by the waist, pulling her up, which was very difficult because of the height and weight difference. "C'mon, the announcement is starting soon." I said quietly, helping her down the stairs. I heard her sob and say my dead auntie's name. "I know... I know."

* * *

><p>It took most of the hour before the announcement to get my mother cleaned up and force her to drink water, by the time the announcement started I'd just managed to get her sat down and silenced though tears still streamed down her face. I took a seat next to her, squeezing her hand with mine as we watched President Snow talk about the previous Quarter Quells. "On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it." I couldn't even imagine how hard that must have been for them, I certainly wouldn't have participated in the decisions of who was being sent to their deaths. "On the fiftieth anniversary." I heard my mother whimper at the mention of the games that killed her sister. "As a reminder that two rebels died for every Capitol citizen, each district was required to send twice as many tributes." I held my breath as the little boy held out the open box to President Snow. The president removed the envelope marked with a 75. He removed a small square piece of paper and read. "And now we honour our third Quarter Quell." He paused. "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that the power of the Capitol has no limits, each district will send six girls and six boys into an arena and the last boy and girl will be sent into another arena to fight the victors of two other districts. The winners will face off with the rest of the victors to find a true victor." I gasped and looked at my mother, doing the math in my head. Five hundred and three children would die... and she could be one of them.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I know I've been gone a while, but I haven't had the time to write anything. So here's my comeback, a good ol' glee/hunger games crossover. I may finish Nine Months of Summer and write a sequel to La Vida de Desastre, but I make no promises.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I did come up with the idea of of Sectional, Regional and National Hunger Games.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry this took so long. I've had school and a load of other crap going on. It's summer now so hopefully I'll be able to write more.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the concept of Sectional, Regional and National Hunger Games.

* * *

><p>I sat silently on my bed as my mother combed through my curls, focusing on my hair rather intently. She hadn't touched any alcohol since the reading of the card; we both knew that my odds of being reaped were highly increased since this year my name was being submitted twenty times. My name was being submitted more times than the twelve tributes that would go into what the Capitol citizens had named 'Sectionals'. I couldn't imagine how hard it would be, facing eleven people I saw daily rather than just one like normal contestants faced. <em>Shut up<em> I thought to myself. You're Rachel Berry Corcoran; you haven't been selected so far and there's no way you're getting reaped this year. But did it matter anymore? Even if I wasn't reaped, I would have to watch twelve neighbours, friends and schoolmates fight to the death only to watch the winners be forced to fight for their lives once more. "All done." My mother whispered, placing the comb on my bed. "You look beautiful." She stated, forcing a smile. I knew this must be hard for her, the idea that her daughter could be taken away from her at any moment just like her sister had been... Her name had been Barbra, everyone had always said that I looked like her and through the few photographs I'd seen of her I knew they weren't exaggerating. I knew it must be hard for my mother to look at the face that her tiny, innocent sister's should have looked like at some point, had she been allowed to live and grow older.

I looked down at my dress, it was white and frilly and it had been my mother's reaping dress when she was younger. "I want you to have this." She said, holding out a golden pin in the shape of a star. "It was your aunts... she wore it in the arena... and they sent it back with her body." I took the pin and a tear fell down her cheek as she watched me pin it to my dress. I looked up at her, my own eyes filling with tears.

"Thank you." Was all I could get out so I hugged her, feeling comforted by her warmth as she wrapped her arms around me. "I love you mom." I whispered and I swore I heard her whisper 'I love you too' back.

* * *

><p>I reluctantly let go of my mother and Hiram's hands as I made my way to the line standing with the rest of the seventeen year old girls. Everyone was silent, not a word was said as April Rhodes stumbled onto the stage, drunk as she was every year. She'd been District 4's escort for years now and no matter how stupid she made herself look, the Capitol had never even hinted that they wanted to fire her. It was strange, normally the best escorts were assigned to the better Districts and our District was definitely one of the best, the fact that out escort was a drunk completely baffled me.<p>

She didn't say anything as she stuck her hand in the girls bowl, muttering something that sounded like 'May the odds be ever in your favour.' Before pulling out the first name. "Becky Jackson!" She shouted a little too loud. My heart dropped... I saw Mrs Jackson launch herself towards the little thirteen year old girl who looked like she wanted to cry. Becky wasn't like normal girls... She had a disability; it was unfair that she was even entered when she stood no chance. I could just hear April ask for volunteers over Mrs Jacksons screams, but no one stepped forward. Then I realised... No one would volunteer themselves for this bloodbath.

* * *

><p>There was only one name left to be called out for the girls... one more girl would be sent into the arena. After the peacekeepers had restrained Mrs Jackson, four more girls had been chosen. After Becky, Brittany Pierce a fourteen year old girl who didn't even blink when her name was called out was reaped. She had just simply walked up onto the stage and smiled absentmindedly at the crowd. Andrea Cohen hadn't gone so easily, the eighteen year old had swore and screamed at April as if it had been her fault and was dragged onto the stage and held their by the peacekeepers, at least it was obvious she'd do well in the arena, the two grown men had struggled to contain her. Suzy Pepper had strode onto the stage with a look of disgust... Not disgust for her friends and family who hadn't stepped forward, that was obvious. She was disgusted with the games and the capitol citizens, the people who refused to help us. It was Sunshine Corazon who I felt the most sorry for. The tiny girl, just twelve years old had gone pale when her name was called out. She shot a look towards her mother before throwing up on the girl in front of her.<p>

By the time the last name was about to be called out, I just wanted to leave. I wanted to go home and comfort my mother, sleep in my bed, feel safe. Safer than I did standing in the line at the reaping. I didn't hear it the first time April shouted, "Rachel Corcoran!" I couldn't have missed the shriek of the drunken woman that came afterwards. I heard the piercing scream of her mother before everything went black.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review, I really appreciate it and it keeps me writing. You'll find out which guys have been reaped in the next chapter. All of the girls not reaped are from different districts and they'll appear in sequels if I get enough time to write them.


	3. Important Note

I know its been so long since l last updated. I'm really sorry, l had the whole story planned out including things like who was going to die, when, how and who was going to kill them, I even had two sequels planned out. Unfortunatley my laptop got a virus and I lost the file. I think I have it saved somewhere but I'll need to find it. If I can't then I'll replan it out as similar as I can to the original plan and I'll update but I'd have to wait for my laptop to come back from the shop. Sorry, I'll get back to you guys soon. Aly x 


End file.
